Cloud computing has been a big issue recently, and means a computing environment in which IT-related services such as data storing, networking, and use of contents can be used at a time through a server on the Internet. The cloud computing has brought a new change of a computing paradigm.
In other words, the cloud computing is a type of computing service enabling a user to rent computing resources such as hardware and software that exists intangibly, similar to a cloud, as much as the user needs and pay a usage fee for the computing resources, integrates computing resources exiting at different physical positions by a virtualization technology, and provides the integrated computing resources.
The cloud computing virtualizes and uses a computing power on the Internet together with a local computing power on the basis of a virtualization technology. As an actual service form of cloud computing, a virtual desktop service is being provided, and various methods for providing an on-demand virtual desktop to a user using cloud computing has been proposed.
Since a number of persons can perform private processes through one computer, development of technologies for providing the same computing environment anytime and anywhere in providing an on-demand virtual desktop based on a virtual machine to a user has been required.